Gododdin
General Information Druidist (until 410) Chalcedonian (since 410) |culture = Welsh (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 600) Western (since 600) |government = Monarchy (until 410, since 600) Salic Monarchy (410-600) |tag = GOD|capital = Caeredin (248)|rank = Duchy|development = Start: 10}} is a Druidist Welsh monarchy located in the Lowlands and Scottish Marches areas, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Barbarian Invasions' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Druidist in 410, the monarchy borders Druidist countries ( north, west, south and southeast) and the waters of the Firth of Forth (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) northeast. The monarchy will change into a salic monarchy in 410, and will change the state religion from Druidist to Chalcedonian in the same year. However, the country will reform back into a proper monarchy in 600. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Chalcedonian in 638, and will never appear on the map for the rest of timeline. See also: Northumberland, Picts, Elmet, Strathclyde, Deheubarth, Gaeldom, Scotland Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Wales * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Welsh ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Have 6 provinces that are: **** In the Britain Region **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country *** Have 3 provinces that are: **** In the Wales Area **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Welsh Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Cynulliad: *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Bardic Literature: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Cyfraith Hywel: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Unbennaeth Prydain: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Economic Revival: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Prifysgolion Cymru: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Welsh Church: *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.0% Missionary Strength vs Heretics Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Barbarian Invasions Category:Druidist countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)